bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Holiday Wishes
Holiday Wishes is the 3rd episode of Blue's Room from Season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Polka Dots *Frederica *Roar E. Saurus *Candlestick *Doodleboard *Dreidel *Moona Summary Blue discovers her playroom friends' favorite things about the holidays while they help Doodleboard decorate and prepare for a special visit from Joe. Recap Blue looks out the window. It was snowing. Suddenly, she hears voices singing in the background. Blue's playroom friends sing the tune of Jingle Bells as they ride in a sleigh. After the song, Blue starts jingling her bells. Fred decorates the Christmas tree. Polka Dots gives a present to a viewer. Roary drinks hot cocoa. After the Blue's Room introduction, Blue shows a picture of Joe and tells the viewer that Joe will be coming over for a holiday visit. Polka Dots, Roary and Fred look out the window and saw that it was snowing hard. Blue looked worried. She thinks Joe may not find them through all this snow. So, they decided to light a candle for Joe to find. Candle comes into view. He says that he'll be there to light the way. Candle disappears and reappears outside all lit up. Candle says that it won't be easy because the wind might blow him out. Polka Dots saw this and will check on him later on to see if his candlelight is still on. Polka Dots asks the viewer to check with him to see if Candle's candlelight is staying on. The viewer accepts the request. Later on, it was time to doodle with Doodleboard. Doodleboard appears. Blue asks what Doodleboard likes about the holidays. Doodleboard tells Blue that he likes about holidays is decorating a Christmas tree with lots of drawings. Doodleboard has the viewer play a game called "Doodle, Doodle, Guess" to help Blue decorate her playroom to make it look festive. Doodle Board starts drawing and the viewer saw that Doodleboard was drawing a Christmas tree. They sing Deck the Halls to make a Christmas tree appear and it worked. Doodle Board draws something different. The viewer saw that he was drawing a star. Frederica saw the star and that is what she liked about the holidays. They sing Deck the Halls to make a treetop star appear. Sure enough, the treetop star was placed on top of the tree. Doodleboard draws one more thing to complete their holiday decorations. The viewer watches Doodle Board as he draws a menorah. Roary appears and says that a menorah is what he likes about the holidays. They get a table ready. They sing Deck the Halls once more to make a menorah appear. After that, the holiday decorations were complete and looked festive. When Frederica saw the candles on the menorah, she wanted to blow them out but Polka Dots tells her to stop, because the candles on the menorah burn out on their own. Frederica wanted to know what kind of candles they were. Roary tells them that they were Hanukkah candles which told the story about a lamp they thought would last for 1 night. But, it lasted for 8 days. Frederica tells a different story where people light a lantern that led them to a holiday festival which reminded them of the candle they put outside so Joe could find Blue's playroom. They all gasped. Polka Dots went to the window where Candle was waiting for Joe. Polka Dots asks the viewer if Candle's light was still on and it was. Candle was hanging in there but didn't see Joe yet. Polka Dots returns with Blue, Fred & Roary. He tells them that candle's light is still on. They were relieved. Soon after, they decided to sing their holiday song. It starts with Doodle Board with the Christmas tree, Frederica with the treetop star, Roary with the menorah and Blue holding a picture of Joe. After the song, Polka-Dots pokes his head out of a door and disappears inside. Blue surprises him. Polka-Dots screams but then he says that he has a present to give out. Polka Dots had a plate of puzzle piece cookies. He had one cookie for himself, one cookie for Blue and one cookie to hand out the viewer. After that, Blue asks Polka Dots what he likes about the holidays. And in Polka Dots response, he says generosity. Blue heard what Polka Dots said and wasn't sure on what the word generosity means. Blue decides to define that word in the dictionary. Dictionary appears and shows everyone what the word generosity means. Generosity means being kind, making people feel good and happy. It can also mean making something for a friend and giving it to them. Now that Blue knows what the meaning of the word generosity is, she sings out the word. Blue decides to sing the holiday song again. It starts with what Polka Dots, Doodle Board, Fred, Roary and what Blue likes about the holidays. After the tune, Boogie Woogie started singing happily. He had a game for Blue, Polka Dots, Roary and Frederica. It was a Dreidel game. Dreidel appears and instructs the characters to say spin dreidel, spin. They did so 4 times and Dreidel spins away. After the dreidel game, Antonio comes into Blue's playroom. Antonio had a gift for Blue, Polka Dots and everyone else. They were told not to peek at what Antonio brought. Antonio gets out the gift and tells them to look now. Antonio made a homemade present for Blue, Polka Dots and everyone else. Polka Dots and Blue realized that Antonio was showing generosity. Blue and Polka-Dots had to check on Candle once more to see if the candlelight is still on. They check out the window and Candle's candlelight was still on. Suddenly, they heard bells jingling. Blue wanted to know who was ringing the bells. Then she realized that it was Joe. Joe was coming. Candle saw him too. Not long after that, Joe comes into the playroom with his holiday hat on and has his blue squared shirt on. Joe thanked everyone for helping him find his way to Blue's playroom. He even gives a thanks to Candle for lighting the way. Candle knew he was right for the job. Joe had a gift for Blue. It was a new winter hat which matched the scarf she had from last year. Everyone tells Joe that they have made up a holiday song on what everyone likes about the holidays. Joe says that what he likes about the holidays is spending time with loved ones. The holiday song starts once more with Joe saying he enjoys spending time with loved ones, Antonio says making homemade presents, Boogie Woogie playing the Dreidel game, Polka Dots showing generosity, Doodle Board & the Christmas tree, Fred & the treetop star and Blue's visit with Joe. They all had a great time. Trivia *This is the only time in season one where Moona doesn't remind Blue that it was time to go at the end of the episode. *This is also the first episode where Blue doesn't use the playdate spinner to determine the theme of the playdate for the episode at the beginning. *The word of the day is "generosity". *The dramatic sting from Blue's Big Mystery on Blue's Clues was used on this episode. *This was the last episode to air in 2004. Category:Blue's Room Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Room Episodes Category:Blue's Room Season 1 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Blue Shirt